Resident Evil Chronicles : Prologue
by PumpkinRomance
Summary: One night in April, a normal job. Until it all went to hell. This story was inspired by a friend of mine, an idea that wouldn't leave my head, and several songs. Please enjoy this first installment. Finger Elven, Paralyzer.


**Quick Background**

Years ago there was a corporation, a corporation that had been named Umbrella. But then, in one swift movement, the entire corporation was taken down, or as some say crumbled from the inside out. Only several that where involved in the corporation survived the crumble. Only one had the power to shape the world, the DNA so superior that it could weather any virus, but before he ever actually thought of it his mind had already turned against the corporation and his "creator" Spencer, head of the Umbrella Corporation. Albert Wesker. He could have saved the world. If only fate could have changed the path he bred to be lead down.

**New England, 2011 the 15th of April: Outside A Newly Infested Building**

Chris crouched outside the building, his jail breaker in his hands. His Kukri was attached to his hip and several gun's where hanging from straps on his back and his hips. His dark hair was in a bed like mess and his dark blue eye's where fixed on the the flickering lights that dripped from the semi covered, partially broken windows. The figures in the building moved back and forth slowly, as if limping and dragging themselves forward.

"Ugh, zombies." He muttered to himself, his eye's narrowed. "The virus makes everything unnatural."

"Of course it does." A female voice whispered, causing Chris to jump. His eye's snapped away from the building and latched onto the face of a young girl, possibly still in her early to mid-twenty's. Her blue eye's locked onto his for a brief moment before sweeping her long blond hair into a ponytail and looked at the building. Chris looked away from the woman and turn his attention back at the building. "So when do we go in?"

Chris sighed. "Soon." The girl crouched beside him and the term, 'Breathing down my neck', came to mind. "Why don't you prepare to attack?"

"What?"

Chris rolled his eye's. "Get your AK-74, MP5A5, L. Hawk, Samurai Edge, and Beretta M93R loaded and set. You don't want to go in there unprepared."

"Don't want to be taken off guard?" She whispered.

"Not just that, Nicolette," Chris turned and met the young woman's eye's again. "You don't want to be taken down."

"How many time's do you have to be told!" Nicolette whispered sternly, her eye's flashing in the dark. "Call me Niki."

"As many as you like." Chris said turning his attention back to the building as he fought a smirk and a chuckle that was building up in the back of his throat. "It doesn't mean I'll listen."

"Jerk."

"Hey. I don't like to get too personal." He snickered. "Don't take it personally, I do it to a lot of people."

"Liar."

Chris shook his head and turned his attention fully back on to the building. "Five minuets." There was the gentle, hushed sound of clicking and loading guns.

"Procrastinator." He mumbled shaking his head.

"Oh, just shut up." Chris chuckled under his breath.

"Okay...now!" Chris stalked a quickly and silently as he could over to a blind spot in the corner of the building's many walls, hidden from the outdated camera's. A soft thud behind him caused him to spin on his heals and aim his jail breaker strait at the shadowy figure behind him. Instead of finding blank, rolling eye's and dead, rotting corpses that had been reanimated by a horrid virus, there was Nicolette, her bright blue eye's wide. Chris exhaled soundlessly, leaving a strange mist in the air. "Don't. Do. That. To. Me." The word's came out harsh from gritted teeth.

"Where you really gonna-"

"Shut!" Chris hissed, repositioning his body to look out for danger and to find a safe way into the building. Nicolette was recovering from the shock of having her mentor point a gun at her.

_'Not even MY mentor.' _She thought bitterly glancing a her surroundings, taking in the landscape and the set of the building. The building must have been built many years ago, possibly in 1910 and then redone in 1992. At least that's what she could gather from the cement and marble scent on the moss covered bricks. The entire plot smelt of decay and drying blood, she could tell by the small gestures Chris was making that he could smell it all too.

"This building must have been abandoned years ago." Nicolette whispered, pulling out her Samurai Edge's and creeping closer to the walls. "Back when the virus was first released to attack unsuspecting people."

"Technically it was never released." Chris whispered back. "It just ragged on unsuspecting people."

"Well," Nicolette whispered back with a roll of her eye's. "I got the last part of it right."

"Fifty percent isn't passing, Nicolette."

"What ever, Christopher." The man chuckled under his breath.

"Do you ever run out of come backs? Even when your about to attack monsters that you've never been up against before?"

"Who say's I haven't been up against them?"

"I'll take that as a no." Chris whispered amused. "I think I found a way in."

"Where?" Nicolette asked creeping closer to him to glance over his shoulder.

"Right up there, second level, third window from the left, blue light flashing from inside."

"Um..."

Chris groaned inwardly. "What now, Nicolette?"

"Isn't it kinda...I don't Know, obvious that we would go in there first?"

"Wh-what?" Astonishment laced his words.

"Yeah, I mean, think about it."

"I-I don't understand."

"Well, it's just," Nicolette took a deep, quiet breath. "Wouldn't that be the easiest way to trap someone? Lead them like moths to a flame?"

"How-"

"Flashing blue light?" She questioned, gesturing to the entrance that Chris had found. "Really, Chris? You don't think that's odd?"

"Well, now that you mention it..."

"Exactly! Whoever is behind this thinks we are like bugs." She whispered irritatedly. "Like we are that stupid."

"Uh, um...well I wouldn't say that-" Chris broke off from his embarrassment, half incoherent speech by a sudden splash of blue light that leaked from the window that Chris had pointed out as an entrance only moments earlier. The light bathed part of the broken down court yard in an odd neon blue that pulsed from the source inside it original room.

"See," She hissed. "It's a trap."

"Or now it's a trap because we ether take the window on the other side of that rusty door or the rusty door." Chris whispered bitterly. " You pick."

"How strong are your legs, Chris?" Nicolette whispered an evil smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

~/~/~/~/~

"The light seems to be working. Their going to have to come in the front."

"Good. He'll be pleased." A dark skinned woman replied from her modern black desk. The room they were in was richly decorated in a chocolate mocha brown theme. The man in front of her was dressed in a sleek soldier-like uniform. "Very pleased."

"Yes, Mam." The man said roboticaly.

"Now, he would have been happier if," The woman drew out her words, as if trying to deciding if the man standing in front of her was worth her breath. "They had went into that room before the experiment became to successful."

"What do you mean, mam?"

"You don't need to know." She snapped, her dark eye's narrowed as she glared at him. "Why your still alive, I have no idea."

"I'm good at my job, mam." The corners of the man's lips tugged upwards briefly. "Apparently, your okay at yours as well."

"Ha, I have good faith that he'll keep me alive." She growled.

"He doesn't keep anyone around longer then a few years. If you survive the bullets, and viruses, and those monsters of his." The man replied sourly. "I wouldn't be surprised if he chucked one of us out the window one day."

"Leave. Now." She hissed angrily.

"Right away, mam."

~/~/~/~/~

"Okay," Nicolette breathed, holding her gun's up and aiming them over Chris's head. "Kick it open."

"Alrigggghhhtt!" Chris held his jail breaker in his hands, ready to fire at will, and kicked in the rusty door open, rushing in with Nicolette right behind him. Nicolette didn't have time to blink before the zombies jumped at them. For the next several moments all she could hear was the deafening sound of bullets ringing in the air and the thud of reanimated body's hit the ground. It may have taken them five, maybe fifteen minutes, to shoot thirty-something zombies down to the ground.

"That it?" She asked curiously, unfazed by the smell of the sight in front of her.

"Don't relax yet." Chris spoke out loud, no longer daring to keep his voice soft. "It's never over until the person behind this shows up."

Dark evil laughter echoed all around us.

"Who the hell is-"

"Nicolette! Get down!" Chris shouted aiming his gun at her head. Nicolette dodged out of the way, only to glance back when the gun went off. A strange zombie-like creature with and oddly long tongue had been standing above her, hanging from the ceiling, and had been about to hit her with his tongue. It's body jolted unnaturally before it hit the ground were she had just been standing.

"Wha-what was that?" She gasped, holding her guns tightly and glancing everywhere.

"Lickers." Chris informed her. "Never let them wrap their tongue around any part of you."

"Why?" Nicolette whispered. "What will happen?"

"Nothing good."

"Great."

"Seriously. Sarcasm never abandons you? Not even now?"

"Oh shut up, Christopher!" She snapped, nearly jumping as she spotted another licker crawling towards Chris. She aimed and fired, only to feel a cold chill run from the nape of her neck down her spine. She looked behind her to find a licker towering over her. Without thinking, Nicolette spun out of the way, flipping here and there, trying to get away and shoot and the two lickers and the same time.

"Well, well, Chris," A chilling voice echoed around the room. "Seems like your new little partner knows what she's doing."

"Wesker." Chris gasped, looking up above them to see a small balcony. In the balcony was a blond haired man, dressed entirely in black and a black leather-like, calf length coat. A pair of dark sunglasses covered his eye's. "Your behind this?"

"Clever deduction, Chris." An evil smile appeared on his chiseled face. "I'm a bit hurt it took this long to figure it out."

"I thought you where dead."

"I-"

"Apparently he's not!" Nicolette said irritatedly with a roll of her eye's.

"Who is this charming little...girl, Chris?" Wesker asked jumping down from the balcony.

"Nicolette, get back." Chris warned ruffly, aiming his gun directly at Wesker's head.

"Nicolette?" Wesker said tauntingly. "Pretty name."

"Leave her alone!" Chris shouted as Wesker drew closer to her.

"Now, Chris," Wesker's grin grew bigger. "Why would I do that?"

"Back off." Nicolette whispered, her guns pointing to the ground, and her eye's where wide with some sort of emotion.

"Tsk. Tsk. I expected more from someone you trained, Chris." He laughed reaching for her with one hand.

"He didn't train me!" She shouted, knocking his hand out of her face. "And I said," She turned and aimed a kick at his face, knocking off his glasses. "Back off!"

Wesker shook his head and looked at Nicolette, his red, cat-like eye's glowing. Without even seeing it in his eye's she could feel his shock and anger pulsing from his body.

"Nicolette! Get out of there! Now!" Chris shouted at the same exact time that Wesker jumped forward and grasped the front of her shirt.

"Did you really, just kick me?" Wesker growled, his red eye's burning into her blue.

"Yeah, and I'm about to do it again." She snapped, digging her heel into his lower abdomen, she slammed her guns against his arm, causing him to loosen his grip, and used her heel to push herself free. She back flipped and landed, crouched down, on her feet.

"Your going to pay for that." He growled calmly, as he bent over to pick up his unscratched glasses.

"Nicolette! Listen to me!" Chris was calling angrily as he shot several more zombies to the ground. "Get away from him now!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Wesker placed his sunglasses back on and took a step towards her. "I expected you to know better by now, Chris. She can't escape. She's not like your other partners."

"What?" Nicolette hissed, straitening up into a standing position. "Is that meant to insult me, or flatter me?"

Wesker chuckled darkly as he sized her up. "Feisty one. I have to admit, I am a little surprised at you, Chris. I never pegged you of all people to work with a child."

"I never thought I would have to fight an old man." She shot back angrily, her eye's narrowed and she searched for any weak spot on her opponent. _'Oh, God.' _She thought momentarily. _'Does he even have one?'_

"Please, for once, run out of comeback lines!" Chris shouted at her, his voice higher then ussual. "Don't antagonize the person who could kill you!"

She glanced at Chris who was shooting at some remaining zombies and lickers while at the same time watching her and Wesker.

"Nicolette! Pay attention!" Chris's eye's went completely wide in horror to find her watching him. "I'm not the one your fighting! Watch out!"

Suddenly she felt like she was flying in the air, before being slammed down into the hard, concrete floor. Her eye's pried themselves opened, in her daze of pain, and she looked above her body to find none other then Wesker standing above her.

"You should teach your little 'followers' manners sometime, Chris." Wesker keeled down and took a hold of her neck, lifting her in to the air.

"Nicolette!" Chris nearly screamed in complete panic, shooting the remaining zombies, he turned and aimed at Wesker.

"Christopher." She managed to croaked out before aiming a precise kick at Wesker's chin, knocking his face backwards, and weakening his grip slightly. She then griped his hand with her own and threw her leg around his arm, twisting herself out of his strangling grasp. She kept her eye's on Wesker as she moved backwards quickly. Her breathing was returning to normal, only slightly heavier then before. "You have no faith in me do you?"

"It's hard to when your against a...man that is responsible for so many innocent lives." Chris snapped glancing at her neck and then glancing away, back at Wesker.

"Innocence is a word that is more, opinionated then most." Wesker drawled slowly, walking towards them holding his glasses, Chris pointed his guns at him. Nicolette on the other hand grimaced as she noticed that she had dropped most of hers when the bastard had slammed her into the ground. She reached down into her boots and pulled out her own Silver Ghost. She then reached over to Chris and tugged a Silver Ghost free from his back and then joined Chris in aiming guns at Wesker. "In my opinion, humans are never innocent. No one is."

"Well, your opinion doesn't matter." Chris growled, glaring darkly at Wesker.

"Chris, Chris, Chris." Wesker taunted evilly, a small dark grin appeared on his face. "Here and now, my opinion matters most."

He sprung forward and knocked Chris to the side with the back of his hand, almost as if he where swatting a fly. Chris fell in a heap halfway across the room.

"Chris!" Nicolette shouted in panic. "Oh, God! Chris!"

"Your turn." A voice growled in her ear. She felt herself being lifted into the air and thrown high. Against her instincts she open her eye's into narrow silts and found herself heading towards the balcony where Wesker had first shown up. She curled inwards slightly, and grabbed the railing. She climbed over and looked below. Chris was up and running around, shooting at Wesker, who dodged the bullets and nearly became invisible.

_'He's dead if I don't get back down there.' _Nicolette thought glancing around for any chance of getting down without having to jump. No luck. Wesker was sure when he threw her up there, she only had one way down. She climbed onto the railing, looking down. She shuddered at the height and took a deep breath. _'Aim for the jackass.'_ She jumped, flipping in the air, and curled into a smallish ball like form. She kept her eye's open as she hurtled herself as Wesker. When she got close as unfurled herself and wrapped her legs around his waist. She used her arms to get his head into a strange headlock, her guns pointing at the skin under his jaw. Nicolette spared a glance at Chris. He was looking above her head, at the balcony, and back to her and the way she was wrapped around Wesker.

"What the... How the... Did you..." Chris mouthed.

"Hmm, well," Wesker said smoothly, his body relaxed with the new weight and the threat of death. "I'm surprised at you, Chris."

"H-how so?"

"Well, for two reasons." Wesker's lips pulled into a small smirk. "One, you let a...lady do all the dirty work. And two she is surprisingly well trained, considering her trainer."

"I didn't-"

"For the last time!" Nicolette growled in Wesker's ear. "He never trained me! Do I have to put a bullet in your skull to have you understand?"

"Do as you like, sweetheart, just don't be surprised."

"Surprised about what?" She asked stiffly.

"You'll see, my dear." Wesker sneered, a deep, silent chuckle spread in his chest.

"Okay, Wesker," Chris had finally found his voice after a moment of...figuring out how multi-talented his partner was. He pointed his newly reloaded gun at Wesker. "Your trapped."

Wesker smirked and a dark chuckle escaped from him.

"What's so funny?" Chris demanded angrily, his eye's flashing. "Whats so fucking funny?"

"Why, you, Chris." Wesker moved forward with Nicolette still clinging to him, her guns still just under his chin. "You actually believe that you, of all people, could corner me."

"We have you cornered, psycho." Nicolette retorted with a roll of her eye's. "Your as good as dead."

"Thanks, Nicolette. But I can speak for myself." Chris was glaring at Wesker, hate and fury raging in his eye's. "Besides, I don't know if this son of a bitch can die."

"Ha. I'm like a cat, Chris." Wesker's smirk grew slightly bigger. "Apparently I have many lives to spare."

"Because of those viruses, am I right?" Chris snarled.

"He's just messing with you, trying to prolong his death." Nicolette said loudly, her eye's glued on Chris. "Don't listen to him."

"You might be right."

"Taking orders from her now are you?" Wesker's voice contained a hint of amusement. "Adorable."

"Shut up you mofo!" Nicolette growled, digging her guns deeper into his chin.

"Children should be seen, not heard."

"Leave her out of this Wesker." Chris said angrily, aiming the jail breaker at Wesker's heart. "She's not involved in any of this."

"Now, now, Chris," Wesker lifted his hand to his head and touched his hair, as if making sure not a hair was out of place. Nicolette cocked her guns. "I love the way you lie to yourself. It's entertaining, really. She was involved the moment you let her into this building."

"I said to shut up!" Nicolette growled again.

"Silence." Wesker said with out hesitation. "The grown up's are talking."

"You little son of a f-"

"Nicolette!" Chris's eye's where wide with warning. "Don't say anything you'll one day regret."

"Yes, almighty Yoda." Sarcasm dripped form every syllable.

"She'll regret opening her mouth sooner then you all think."

"What-?" Suddenly Wesker grabbed Nicolette's wrists, twisting her arms back and then turning her body so that she faced him.

Chris cursed under his breath. "Nicolette, just hold on."

"What's wrong, Chris?" Wesker sneered as he gripped Nicolette's wrists harder, causing her to cry out in pain and drop her Silver Ghost's. The gun's clattered to the floor. "Something not go according to plan?"

Wesker released her wrists only to grab a hold of her waist and push her from his body to the floor. He turned and aimed a kick at Chris's chest and knocked him down. Nicolette jumped to her feet and threw her self at Wesker, who dodged easily and watched her crash to the ground in a dusty heap of arms and legs. He then strode over to where Chris lay, gasping for breath.

"Now, I have a question for you Chris." Wesker's face was clean of any earlier hint of amusement. "Would you be kind enough to answer it for me?" Chris groaned. "Good, I thought so. Now, who should I kill first, you? Or your little student?"

"For the last time," Wesker turned around to see Nicolette standing behind him, holding her AK-47, the only gun that had survived being thrown around. You only needed one glance to tell how angry she was at that moment. "He never taught me."

She flipped forward, her feet slamming in to his ribs and knocking him back several steps in surprise. She landed in a sideways crouch and stood up, sizing her opponent yet again. A faint flash of red glowed behind Wesker's glasses.

"Alright then, you die first." He snarled, he hardly seamed to move but then he was suddenly right in front of her. She didn't even have time to blink before he knocked her down with a kick at her shins. Before she even hit her knees he had slammed her into a wall. His dark chuckle echoed in the room. "Any last words?"

"Your a sick fucking bastard." Wesker turned to find Chris on his knees, still gasping for air, with his jail breaker still in his hands. Chris opened fire on him, watching every bullet bite into Wesker's flesh. On the last set of bullets he paused, watching Wesker waver slowly back and forth. "Oh, and enjoy hell."

He fired the last bullet and watched Wesker fall to the ground. Chris then, with huge relife, got himself, painfully, to his feet and limped over to Nicolette.

"Get up." He whispered, shaking her gently. "Come on, get up. We can't stay here."

"Uhhhgghh." She moaned. "Just...just give me half an hour. Please."

"I can't carry you, Nicolette." Chris shook her a little more. "I'm hurt. We have to get you outta here."

"Uhgghh." She whimpered. "Fine."

She opened her eye's and pulled herself to her feet, quickly assessing herself for broken bones, and sighing in relief when nothing turned up broken. Chris limped to the door with Nicolette trailing slowly behind. The left the room full of newly killed zombies and lickers and walked out into the broken down court yard. In the shadow of several pine and maple trees was a sleek black jet plane.

"Do you still have your AK-47?" Chris asked hoarsely.

"Yeah," Nicolette rasped. "Right here."

"Good, you never know when-" Chris was interrupted by a loud, piercing scream. He whipped around and almost lost his balance to find Wesker gripping on to Nicolette's waist with a gun pointed at her head. "Wesker?"

"Did you really think I was dead?" Wesker asked cooly enraged. "Now she'll have to pay for your...absentmindedness."

He dropped the gun and reached into his coat.

"What-? No!" When he realize what was happening Chris tryed to jump forward, but he's was too slow. Wesker pulled out two syringes and plunged them into the side of Nicolette's rib cage. She screamed out loud before her eye's rolled into the back of her head and her body went slack.

"Too late, Chris." Wesker said a dark laugh building up in his chest. He yanked the girl over his shoulder and headed to the jet. His jet. "You lost."

"WESKER!" Chris shouted after him, running as fast as he could. "COME BACK HERE!"

Wesker reached the plane before Chris made it halfway across the courtyard. "Farewell, Chris."

"NO!" Chris pushed himself harder to reach the jet. By the time he was mere yards away it began its descent down a lush strip of growing grass and lifted off into the air. "NO! NICOLETTE! NICOLETTE! NICOOOLLLEEEETTTTTTTEEE!" He took several breath's after the plane disappeared. _'Oh God.' _He thought desperately to himself. _'Jill's going to kill me.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Please, be kind and R&amp;R. The sooner you do the sooner I post the next "chapter".<br>**


End file.
